The invention relates to a device and also to a method for determining a fill level within a suds tub of a water-conducting machine.
The variable fill level or the variable liquid level within a container, also referred to below as the tub, of a washing machine is usually measured nowadays using a column of air which is connected to the liquid to be found within the tub. Consequently a change in the fill level or liquid level leads to a change in the air pressure or air volume which occurs between the liquid of the tub and a fill level sensor embodied as a pressure sensor. The fill level within the tub is thus determined as a function of the height of the air column within the tub.
Such a device or such a method are for example already to be taken as known from EP 1 341 955 B1. In the washing machine described therein a pressure line is arranged in a drain hose and is located in an area below the tub which is in contact with the liquid or the washing liquor. The actual fill level sensor in this case is arranged above the tub in order to detect the corresponding fill level of liquid within the tub from the change in the column of air.
EP 1 087 052 A2 discloses a washing machine with a fill level sensor which is arranged on the tub and is connected via a pressure hose to the drain hose. An acceleration sensor and a temperature sensor are also arranged in the housing of the fill level sensor.
Further devices for determining a fill level of liquid within a container of a water-conducting domestic appliance are known from DE 1 485 100 A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,924 A and 2,656,431 A. These devices contain a fill level sensor and an elastic and pressure-transmission membrane which is connected to the housing of the fill level sensor and is in direct contact with the liquid. The membrane is arranged in a lower area of the tub.